Mis sentimientos cambian
by Hikari Taisho
Summary: Kagome vuelve de su casa y se encuentra con un Inuyasha pensativo, ella sabe el motivo y prefiere irse de su lado a verlo con Kikyo. Pero ¿que sucederá? cuando sus sentimientos hacia Inuyasha cambien y no solo eso sino también ella cambie. Pero la pregunta es ¿De que forma cambiara Kagome? Si quieren saberlo entren y lean. Es mi primer fic y espero que les guste.
1. ¿ Podrá mi corazón amar a otro?

**ADVERTENCIA: **inuyasha y todos los demás personajes del anime no me pertenecen y solo escribo por diversión. Esta historia no esta publicada con ánimo de lucro.

¿PODRÁ MI CORAZÓN AMAR A OTRO?  
La historia comienza un día en el Sengoku, cuando Kagome regreso de su época. Y nuestro hanyou favorito estaba todo atontado por sus recuerdos.

**_Flash back_**  
Kikyo: Inuyasha que haces aquí porque no estas con esa niña tonta que te acompaña.  
Inuyasha: Kikyo no digas eso tu sabes que mi vida y mi amor son solo para ti.  
Kikyo: Inuyasha tengo información sobre Naraku.  
Inuyasha: ¿Qué sabes sobre Naraku?  
Kikyo: Se que se dirige hacia el norte y encontré su castillo...pero  
Inuyasha: pero que...que pasa Kikyo  
Kikyo: Si quieres que te ayude deberemos viajar juntos y **_solos._**  
**_Fin del flash back_**

Inuyasha seguía pensando en que respuesta darle a su queridísima Kikyo (pero Inu no te das cuenta de la clase de**_cadáver viviente _**que es)  
Kagome llegó y lo vio pensativo (cosa muy muy muy rara en el) pero ella sabia a que se debía su preocupación, ella decidió que aunque Inuyasha se fuera, ella seguiría en busca de los fragmentos de la perla. (como es que Kagome sabía sobre esa conversación, eso lo sabrán mas adelante).  
Kagome: Inuyasha quisiera hablar contigo.  
Inuyasha: dime que pasa  
Kagome: Inuyasha yo solo vine a pedirte disculpas...porque...porque yo ya no voy a viajar más con ustedes. (pobre Kagome esta toda triste ya se le pasará de eso me encargo yo)  
Inuyasha: ¿por qué? dime porque nos dejas  
Kagome: lo siento pero si te respondo terminaremos peor de lo que estamos  
Inuyasha: respondeme de una buena vez-dice Inuyasha gritando y totalmente desesperado-  
Kagome**_: ¿cómo es posible que se atreva a decirme eso Inuyasha qué te pasó?_**- me voy y es lo único que te diré.

**-más tarde en el bosque-**

Unos aldeanos y una sacerdotisa recogían hierbas y la sacerdotisa encontró a una joven llorando.  
SACERDOTISA: dime jovencita ¿por qué lloras?  
EXTRAÑA: no se preocupe no es nada grave  
SACERDOTISA: mi nombre es Sukiomi  
EXTRAÑA: mucho gusto yo me llamo Kagome  
Sukiomi: dime eres una sacerdotisa  
Kagome: no  
Sukiomi: Pues entonces no te has dado cuenta de tus grandes poderes  
Kagome: si se que tengo habilidades de sacerdotisa pero soy muy débil  
Sukiomi: no eres débil pero tu poder esta dormido ya que no lo usas por completo, si quieres yo puedo entrenarte.  
Kagome: muchas gracias pero no me gustaría causarle problemas  
Sukiomi: no es ninguna molestia ¿que me dices? ¿aceptas?  
Kagome: acepto  
Sukiomi: entonces mañana empezamos y vienes conmigo a la aldea.  
Kagome: gracias-Inuyasha es hora de dejarte en el pasado pero **¿PODRÁ MI CORAZÓN AMAR A OTRO?**


	2. Cambiando de vida

Los gritos de una exterminadora se oían por todo el bosque y un monje trataba de calmar la furia de nada más y nada menos que SANGO.  
Sango: insensible, ingrato, tonto, dime que le hiciste a Kagome para que se fuera dime por que se fue.  
Inuyasha: Yo que sé, ella se fue porque quiso  
Miroku: Sanguito no te enojes ya veras como la señorita Kagome regresara pronto.  
Shippo: Inuyasha tonto, por tu culpa se fue Kagome-decía Shippo llorando-  
Sango: No voy a perder el tiempo aquí parada mientras que mi amiga puede estar herida, asustada, siendo perseguida por un yokai o algo peor…..yo me voy-grita enojada la exterminadora

**-mientras tanto en una aldea-**  
Kagome empezaba hoy su entrenamiento con Sukiomi y estaba impaciente por saber de que se trataría su entrenamiento.  
Sukiomi: hola Kagome veo que despertaste temprano.  
Kagome: si, estoy impaciente por comenzar a entrenar.  
Sukiomi: muy bien, primero pondré a prueba tu resistencia física, tu y yo subiremos a ese monte-decía señalando un monte muy alto, así como el monte de las animas, pero antes de ser invadido por el veneno de naraku -  
Kagome: que….dijiste, de verdad subiremos todo el monte caminando.  
Sukiom: claro que si, acaso no crees estar lista para lograrlo.  
Kagome: claro que si, no me voy a dejar vencer por ningún obstáculo.  
Sukiomi: pues entonces empecemos.

**-Mientras Sukiomi y Kagome subían por el monte-**

Sango estaba montada en kirara buscando a Kagome, Shippo olfateaba todo el área y el monje Miroku recorría todos los lugares que podía para poder encontrar a la que todos consideraban una gran amiga.  
Sango: kirara baja por favor….después seguiremos buscando-dice con un deje de tristeza.  
Miroku: Sango encontraste algún rastro de la señorita Kagome.  
Sango: no, no pude ver nada que nos lleve hacia Kagome  
Miroku: hay que reunirnos con Shippo y buscar un lugar donde acampar.  
Sango: si su excelencia eso será lo mejor.  
Inuyasha por su parte iba buscando a Kagome pero no encontraba su olor por ninguna parte.  
Inuyasha: Kagome tonta porque tenias que irte ahora todos creen que fue mi culpa-pero no se porque siento que esta vez no volverás.

**-En el monte-**

Kagome y Sukiomi habían estado subiendo el monte por 1 hora y media hasta que llegaron a la cima donde se encontraba ubicado un pequeño templo.  
Sukiomi: Bueno, llegamos ahora Kagome prepárate pues no va a ser nada fácil de ahora en adelante, vas a pasar por un entrenamiento especial. Es posible que no logres superar algunas pruebas o que estés al borde de la muerte pero tienes que dar lo mejor de ti.  
Kagome: Eso es exactamente lo que voy a hacer señorita Sukiomi, pero tengo una duda.  
Sukiomi: ¿Cuál?  
Kagome ¿Cuánto dura este entrenamiento?  
Sukiomi: cinco AÑOS  
Kagome: queeeeeeeeeeeeee  
La pobre Kagome había esperado de todo menos que su entrenamiento durara tanto, ahora que iba a hacer había pasado apenas un día desde que decidio alejarse de su gupo, para alejarse por 5 años.  
Sukiomi: Ahora la pregunta es ¿Estas dispuesta a estar 5 años lejos de todo lo que conoces?

Diganme creen que Kagome aceptara o no  
Bueno definitivamente eso si es un cambio de vida.


End file.
